


don't you worry

by kornevable



Series: Sportsfest18 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Family, Gen, bnha au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kornevable/pseuds/kornevable
Summary: Each at their own pace, for their own quirk. / BNHA AU.





	don't you worry

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> TIME: that one year when only one of them had his Quirk  
> PLACE: playground

Osamu has always been praised for being the more reasonable one, even though Atsumu was quick to refute it by saying that  _'Samu is just as mean, he's trying to act sweet!_  And to be honest, Osamu didn't really care, because at the end of the day, he pulls pranks on people with his brother, he debates on important topics like who's the coolest hero with his brother as his ally, and he impatiently waits with his brother to get his quirk.  
  
At four years old, when their classmates are starting to manifest their quirks, Osamu is ready to shake himself by the feet for his own quirk to develop. Atsumu is talking about it every day, and Osamu suspects that their mother resists the urge to tell him to simply wait.  
  
Days pass by and neither of them gets their quirk. After a few weeks, Osamu wonders if they are quirkless, after all, because both their parents don't possess a strong quirk, and maybe the quirks have ages and the more it gets passed down, the less likely it will keep doing so. Atsumu, on the other hand, stays optimistic and yells at Osamu for being such a baby and afraid of nothing.  
  
So when they hit five and two days, when Osamu accidentally pierces the ball they are playing with in the playground, when his classmates are all screaming with joy, when he realizes he got their father's strengthening quirk, he can't quite process it. He stares at the deflated ball he dropped on the ground, at his uninjured but throbbing hand, and he looks up at Atsumu, glee building inside him.  
  
Atsumu, who sends his brother a disappointed look.  
  
“I wanted to be the first to get my quirk,” he explains through gritted teeth.  
  
Osamu blinks. “You'll get your quirk later.”  
  
Atsumu huffs and turns away.  
  
Osamu thought that his classmates would start asking questions about his quirk, about the way it works, but they seem more interested in knowing why Atsumu didn't get his at the same time, as if being twins automatically meant they had to live everything together.  
  
“Quirks are personal, Atsumu-kun will develop it at his own pace. Maybe he doesn't have the same quirk as Osamu-kun!” the teacher says.  
  
Which is something Osamu wishes. It would be nice if once in their life, they could be separate people instead of simply being 'the other's twin'. And because it's annoying to get weird looks or to have negative energy propelled his way, he uses his quirk in the garden after dinner, when Atsumu goes in his room to play games or to sulk and when their father is there to help him. He likes his quirk; it's not the flashiest one nor the most impressive one, but it's his and he can do whatever he wants with it.  
  
Osamu plays with his quirk every day for two weeks, and Atsumu still doesn't show any signs or destroying objects. Two weeks turn into a month, a month turns into two then four, and finally, Atsumu loses it.  
  
“Why can't I get my quirk? We're not different, we're twins!”  
  
“I don't know, 'Tsumu, I'm not a doctor! Don't be mad at me!”  
  
“It's not fair!”  
  
Atsumu is about to cry, eyes shiny with unshed tears, and Osamu doesn't know what to do—they always fight, they don't comfort each other. So he awkwardly brings a hand on his brother's back and pats it, twice, thrice, not quite meeting his eyes.  
  
“Hey, if I'm not quirkless, then you're not quirkless. Just gotta wait.”  
  
His words probably mean nothing with no tangible evidence to latch onto, but he hopes that it eases the pain just a little bit. Atsumu shrugs and furiously scrubs at his eyes.

* * *

Just before they turn six, on the way home from school, Atsumu tugs at Osamu's hand and urges him to walk faster because there's a cute dog in front of them.  
  
“There's no dog 'Tsumu, what are you talking about?” Osamu whines.  
  
“I saw it, I know there's a dog! Come on!”  
  
They keep walking for five more minutes, passing by shops they are familiar with and the convenient store around the corner, and just there, waiting at the door, is sitting a dog looking at them curiously. Osamu gapes.  
  
“You saw it from that far away?” he asks.  
  
He looks in his brother's direction but the latter is just as speechless as he is, looking from the road they came from to the dog back and forth, not believing what happened. Then his face splits into the biggest grin Osamu has ever seen.  
  
“That's Mom's quirk,” he whispers, and proceeds to burst out laughing, like the situation didn't make any sense.  
  
Osamu ends up joining as well, thinking that in the end they both got what they wanted.


End file.
